


Scorpius’ Tests

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Embarrassment, Exams, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Parent Draco Malfoy, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Scorpius gets comforted about his O. W. L.s by his father. Afterwards he almost wished he didn’t though.Oneshot/drabble





	Scorpius’ Tests

Scorpius was going to Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was sending him off. It wasn’t his first time and it was just routine by now, but still. They’d miss each other. 

“Ready for your fifth year?” Draco asked, smiling at his son. 

Scorpius nodded. “Yeah. I’m a little nervous for my O. W. L.s though, Dad...” 

“Don’t be. Just study hard and I’m sure your exams will be straight fire.” 

Scorpius sort of froze. “What?” 

“Oh did I mess that up?” Draco frowned. “I just meant they’ll be lit, son.”

“You did not just say that.”

”Stop acting salty, Scorpius or you’ll be upset on the train.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Oh my god.”

“Speaking of which.” That made him think of something else. “Say hi to the squad for me.”

“Dad... Dad stop...”

”What?” Draco smiled. He loved his son more than anything honestly. Even if he loved embarrassing him too. “I’m just trying to be hip like you!”

”This isn’t happening.” Scorpius looked around and said in earshot of anyone who would listen: “I don’t know him.” 

“...that was savage.”

”Dad!”


End file.
